


ふたりハピネス

by happypartytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypartytrain/pseuds/happypartytrain
Summary: *) penggalan lirik lagu futari happiness milik lily white.





	ふたりハピネス

Akhir tahun yang mendekat ditambah tumpukan putih di mana-mana, sama dengan meningkatnya religiositas manusia; bahkan untuk mereka yang hampir tidak pernah mengabdikan dirinya untuk Sang Pencipta.

Ini terjadi juga pada pemuda itu, Juna.

Juna melihat ke sekitar. Diamati baik-baik warna langit yang sedikit kelam. Benda-benda bulat putih bersih, berdiameter tidak terlalu besar berjatuhan dari langit. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, bola itu lumer mencair dalam panas suhu tubuhnya.

Religiositas itu muncul dalam bentuk kontra batin antara penasaran dan pencarian jati diri manusia. Kali ini dalam bentuk permasalahan yang sampai saat ini belum tercapai pemecahan konkritnya. Juna semestinya bertanya kepada Tuhan, kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan sesosok _absurd_ seperti perempuan yang tengah bersamanya?

Dia tidak mengeluh. Toh belum pernah ia melihat dua hal yang indah membaur begitu pas; yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan tambatan pita merah jambu, yang disebut-sebut Juna sebagai sosok _absurd_ , sedang bermain lepas di tengah dinginnya cuaca—acuh kalau ia hanya dilapisi sebuah mantel.

Sophie, tanpa peduli perawakannya, kini menjelajah kesana-kemari mengitari euforia yang menjebak. Memainkan kedua kaki pada tumpukan salju yang sesekali membuat perempuan itu mengerutkan tubuh. Kemudian ia meraup satu genggam penuh butiran putih sebelum melambungkannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, dan tertawa ketika butiran-butiran halus itu balik menghujaninya.

Juna gatal untuk segera mengambil kamera ponsel dalam saku mantel lalu mengabadikan momen itu.

Namun akhirnya niat itu ia urungkan. Juna tetap diam di tempat, terduduk pasif di bangku panjang taman, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terus menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Sophie, meski perempuan itu terus melambai-lambaikan satu tangan pada Juna.

Ia mencoba untuk menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, melihat anak-anak yang berlomba membuat boneka salju. Ia mencoba menoleh ke atas, menatap langit. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Sophie dan tembus menatap ke depan.

Tapi Juna gagal.

Pandangannya selalu kembali pada gadis itu—kembali pada Sophie.

Juna berharap ia tidak ketahuan (lagi). Karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tanpa kesengajaan, Sophie menangkap tatapan Juna; di saat yang sama Sophie menoleh dan melambai-lambai. Senyum lebar adalah balasannya.

Sophie menyudahi kegiatan _mari-bermain-salju_ dan berlari menuju Juna—yang disambut oleh kalimat peringatan dari pemuda itu agar tidak berlari-lari, khawatir terjatuh. Juna melengos.

"Sudah puas main saljunya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, si gadis malah memamerkan cengir seraya menggamit salah satu lengan Juna—mengajaknya untuk pulang.

"Salju untuk hari ini terlihat ramah, ya? Aku betul-betul menikmatinya tadi." Sophie berkata sumringah.

Juna mengangguk. Sophie tersenyum lagi. "Kapan-kapan, ayo kita kemari lagi!"

Tapak sepatu yang mereka ciptakan menghasilkan jejak yang kian panjang seiring langkah. Sophie senang Juna mau menemaninya, dan ketika menoleh ke belakang, ia melontarkan jika langkah mereka serasi.

"Oh, Juna, waktu itu saat kamu pergi…" Sophie cukup takut membuka subjek yang ingin ia katakan. Merasa pundak Juna sedikit menegang, ia terdiam dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan si pemuda.

Juna menoleh, "Teruskan saja."

Sophie menggeleng ragu. "Aku takut kamu tidak ingin membahasnya,"

"Kenapa? Lagipula itu bukan apa-apa," jawab Juna, seakan memberi lampu hijau.

Sophie tidak tahu, haruskah ia mengeluarkan suatu hal yang terus bersarang di kepalanya sejak kepulangan Juna kembali. Tapi hal itu mengganggunya, dan hal itu menuntut pernyataan dari orang di sampingnya.

"Saat kamu pergi tanpa memberi keterangan apapun padaku, kukira..." Sophie menarik napas, "Kamu membenciku."

Keluar sudah kalimat pendugaan yang selama ini menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

Juna tersinggung dengan pernyataan Sophie barusan, tapi tidak ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Tapi," Sophie segera melanjutkan, "Kemudian aku tahu, kalau kamu pergi dengan maksud. Aku sangat lega begitu kamu memutuskan untuk pulang kembali. Lega sekali. Dan aku merindukanmu, hey!"

Mereka berhenti sejenak. Juna tidak menarik diri ketika Sophie memeluknya. Ia menanamkan satu ciuman ringan di kening Sophie, mantel keduanya telah tercoreng oleh jatuhnya butir-butir salju.

"Sophie, suatu hari nanti…"

_Deg deg deg._

"Aku belum bisa menjanjikanmu apapun. Tapi yang jelas, kalau semuanya tetap berjalan seperti sekarang, aku harap kita benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga."

Entah wajah siapa yang lebih merah dari tomat, yang jelas salah satunya sedang berusaha menahan luapan emosi bahagia mendengar perkataan yang meluncur dari sang lawan bicara. Berusaha agar matanya tidak basah, Sophie tersenyum sampai rahangnya terasa nyeri. Apabila yang tadi didengarnya hanya mimpi, dan kemudian terbangun, ia merasa cukup untuk menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Uuuh, aku sayang Juna!" jarinya mencubit pipi Juna gemas; ia tertawa, dan Juna mengaduh setengah protes.

"Kamu tahu, yang tadi itu butuh keberanian untuk diucapkan," aku Juna sambil cemberut lucu.

Sophie tertawa kecil, dan Juna memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berpikir—entah untuk yang keberapa kali—bahwa Sophie memang manis, manis dengan segala tingkah, dengan cara ia sendiri tanpa meniru yang lain, senyum dan tawa bahkan bagaimana ia memandang dunia. Tidak, Sophie tidak _absurd_. Juna-lah yang tergolong _absurd_.

Mereka kembali melangkah. Gadis itu menyusupkan jari dan mendapatkan jari Juna yang jauh lebih besar, juga sedikit kasar. Senyum bermain di wajah Sophie sembari ia mengayunkan tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Besok, di tengah kota ada pameran kecil. Mau lihat bersama?"

Sophie mengangguk antusias, wajah yang sarat akan senyuman itu berintegralistik menjadi kegembiraan yang meningkat sebanyak dua kali lipat. Sudut bibir Juna tertarik ke atas, sebab ia tahu, Sophie—gadis yang wajahnya pernah sampai merah padam saat tanpa sengaja menabraknya dan menjatuhkan semua buku dalam pelukannya; yang tidak jarang melakukan berbagai hal diluar batas wajar; yang mungkin akan lebih tepat disebut sebagai campuran antara eksesif dan eksplosif—tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, dan sekali lagi, Juna tidak patut mengeluh, dia hanya perlu bersyukur.

"Juna,"

"Ya, Sophie. Ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku sangat menanti hari dimana kita menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya."

* * *

 

 **_it's through your nonchalant act that your gentleness shines;_ **  
**_and i know without a doubt that the two of us can become happy;_ **  
**_i believe.*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *) penggalan lirik lagu futari happiness milik lily white.


End file.
